1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method of a liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of the Background
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used flat panel displays. An LCD displays images by applying voltages to field-generating electrodes that generate an electric field in a liquid crystal (LC) layer. The potential energy established by the interaction of liquid crystal molecules in the LC layer with the electric field determines the molecular orientations, and the polarization of incident light is adjusted as the incident light propagates through the oriented liquid crystal molecules.
LCDs may be light weight, thin, and may be easily produced; however, LCDs may have lower lateral visibility than front visibility. Numerous liquid crystal arrangements and driving methods have been developed to reduce this disparate effect. To realize a wide viewing angle, a liquid crystal display may have a pixel electrode and a reference electrode on the same substrate.
However, in the process of forming the pixel electrode and the reference electrode of the liquid crystal display, separate photomasks may be required to form the two electrodes, and additional formation of a contact hole may be required to accommodate contact between a reference voltage line that provides a reference potential and the reference electrode.
The information in this section is for understanding of the background of the invention and may contain information that does not form the prior art.